


Cooking Up Trouble

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Jassekiel Week, Librariansshipathon, Momma Baird is not happy, Poor Jenkins, kids being kids, or so it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve, Flynn and Jenkins return home to a disaster and the Guardian in particular demands an explanation from 'the kids'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Up Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So! I had another idea for these three but it was long and complicated and I knew I wouldn't have enough time to work out the kinks and write it to the standard I'd want it. Then this idea came to me because I adore the LITs not LITs being the kids of the house. I hope you like it :)
> 
> Ps. I posted it earlier but it didn't post properly so fingers crossed this time it does.

Eve frowned as she, Flynn and Jenkins stepped back into the Annex and squealing and shouting were the first things they heard, too much squealing and shouting. "I'll be back in a second," she muttered to the two men before strolling off down the hall, Flynn immediately by her side anyway. They followed the sounds to the Annex kitchen and when they arrived neither Flynn nor Eve expected the sight they were met with.

The entire room was covered with items from every cupboard; food, ingredients, cutlery, crockery, practically anything and everything. End to end, the worktops were barely visible, covered by a sea of tomatoes, cocoa, plastic cups, mixing bowls, spoons, boxes of Betty Crocker mixes, eggs, old pizza, lettuce, and slices of meat. The floor hadn't been excluded from events, batter and peanut butter entwined with little trails of chocolate chips and dried cranberries lined the usually squeaky clean tiles. The sugar leaking from a packet of powdered doughnuts hanging off the island, had created a puddle on the floor which had clearly been stepped in since there were dusty, white footprints all over the room. In the middle of it all were Ezekiel, Cassandra and Jacob, all wearing flour and panicked expressions. They were all clutching a random item, clearly about to throw it but now, arms poised in mid-air, all three stood frozen and stared at Flynn, and in particular a very disgruntled Eve. 

"My desk, thirty minutes, this place better be spotless by then," she said firmly before simply shutting the door and walking away without another word.

 

Half an hour, right on cue, the three younger Librarians traipsed into the main room of the Annex, Jake and Ezekiel in front, Cassandra following behind meekly. All three hovered in front of Flynn and Eve's desk looking like kids in the Principal's office. Flynn was perched on the edge of the desk, trying so hard to look serious and stern while Eve sat behind it in the chair, actually looking serious and stern.

"So who wants to tell us what the hell happened in there?" she asked, in that calm tone she used that told them she was anything but. The trio exchanged nervous glances, each hoping the other would break the silence. 

"If I may, Colonel Baird," Jenkins interrupted, "What exactly did happen in where?" He'd seen her stomp back into the room muttering about irresponsibility but hadn't wanted to disrupt the rant she appeared to be in the middle of.

"Oh actually," Eve looked from Jenkins to the three Librarians, "who wants to tell Jenkins what happened to his lovely kitchen?"

Feeling even guiltier because of the alarmed looks now on Jenkins' face, Cassandra finally spoke. 

"Uh, we um, we kind of messed it up a little," she told the caretaker, the latter half of her confession earning a laugh from Eve. 

Jenkins' eyes widened in horror. "I'm sorry," said Eve regretfully, "I didn't know how to break it to you."

"Excuse me a moment," he said quietly before rapidly walking off to the kitchen. After a moment all the rest of the group heard was distraught gasp. 

 

"But we cleaned up," Ezekiel mumbled.

"But did you clean up to Jenkins' standard," Eve questioned, the hint of a grin on her lips. 

"So," Flynn piped up, "what _did_  happen?" he seemed more curious than angry. 

"Cassandra wanted cookies," Jake finally muttered. "I offered to make some for her but _someone_  got all grouchy about it," he raised his brows pointedly at Ezekiel. Eve internally groaned and rolled her eyes, of course the boys had argued. 

"I did not!" Ezekiel burst out. "I was asking why you're the one that always has to make everything, kitchen hog!"

"Wh- Because that's what I do! I'm the one who makes stuff!" Jake retorted angrily. 

"Guys, this is not helping," Cassandra muttered to them. Both boys immediately shut up then looked back to Flynn and Eve, realising it was probably not the time to argue. 

"So how does making cookies lead to a food fight?" asked Eve, her expression still stern. 

"Ezekiel wanted to make cookies too, for no reason other than to annoy me," Hake continued. 

"Except not," Ezekiel cut in. "Not everything is about you, cowboy. I was just trying to make my own cookies."

"Yeah to bug me! The contest was your idea!" Jake shot back. 

"Technically it was mine," Cassandra squeaked. "But I didn't mean for it to get as competitive as it did. I just thought if you were both making them we could see whose turned out best." She looked directly at Eve and Flynn before continuing. "I just thought they'd stop arguing if they were both making them. Also I kinda wanted to join in too," she added. "It looked like fun."

"So who won?" Flynn asked, wide eyed with excitement, all notion of seniority thrown out the window. 

"Flynn!" Eve glared at him.

"Oh! Right! Sorry," he mumbled, amusing the other three. "Uh, you do realise that this was...a very bad thing to do?" he guessed an appropriate answer, turning round to seek approval from Eve. An eye roll from her told him it was not. 

"Again, how did that escalate into half the contents of the kitchen cupboards ending up all over the entire kitchen?" the Guardian brought them back on point. "Who stared the fight?" Once more, all three Librarians exchanged glances.

"Look," Ezekiel said after a moment, holding up his hands in defence, "all I know is one minute I was adding peanut butter to my amazing mix, the next there was a slice of pepperoni on my neck."

"Yeah which he ate by the way," Jake informed them, frowning with disgust. 

"Ewww," Eve cried surprisingly. "Do you even know where it came from? Ezekiel merely shrugged. "That's gross! One of these guys could've picked it up off the floor, what is wrong with you? Do you _have_  to eat everything?" 

"It was pep," he said as though they were all being ridiculous. "Anyway, you're all just jealous because I _can_  eat anything and still have glorious God bod," he smiled smugly.

"Oh god, do not make that a thing," Eve muttered.

"Oh please," Jake scoffed.

"Wow," said Flynn while Cassandra laughed and shook her head. 

 

"Anyway," Eve stood up and looked stern again, apparently remembering she was playing bad cop. "What were you all thinking?! Do you know how dangerous and irresponsible it was? We left you here to look after the Annex and the Book. Fair enough enjoy yourself if your work is done but you guys were messing around and shouting so loud. What if there was a break in, hmm? Or the book started flipping out, or one of us needed help but were too injured from being attacked to be able to reach you, or were too weak to yell over your screaming?" The trio fell silent again, apparently taking in the food for thought Eve had given them. "You guys want to be treated like actual Librarians, you've gotta start acting like them. I don't want to spoil your fun but you have _got_  to be on the ball around here. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"'kay," came three muttered replies. 

"So, who was it? Who threw the first thing?" she came closer to them, narrowing her eyes. "You Jake?” she leaned in closer to him. "Baseball _and_ football in high school? Means your aim is pretty good," she commented, moving along to Ezekiel when Jake did nothing but frown at her as though she'd lost the plot. "Or how about you Ezekiel Jones? That's a very good story you've got for yourself, the first to be hit. Did any actually see it hit you or did you just think being the victim was the perfect alibi?"

"Calm down Sherlock," he replied, "it wasn't me okay?"

"Hmm," she frowned as she stepped over to Cassandra, ready to stare her down. "Or!" she exclaimed, "Is it our sweet little Cassie who's at the centre of it all? Was it you Cassandra? Or one of them? You can tell me."

"I- I don't know," Cassandra insisted, looking like she was fearing for her life. "I didn't see anything I swear."

"So that's how it's going to be?" Eve said thoughtfully. "No one's going to say anything?" She leaned back against the desk, next to Flynn. "Last chance guys. Anyone?" The three looked at one another again, silent exchanges being passed between them. "No? Fine," Eve said. "All of you go take a shower then apologise to Jenkins and help him if he wants it. Jake you have lettuce in your hair," she added as they all sauntered out of the room. 

 

"You know, you're a really sexy detective," Flynn said once they were alone. 

"A crappy one," she sulked. "I can't believe they didn't tell me! I thought for sure I was going to break Cassandra."

"But would she have told on either of the boys?"

"She didn't have to. It was her that started it."

"What?!" Flynn exclaimed. "Cassandra?! Little Cassandra? How'd you know?"

"Did you see the look on her face? She looked like she was about to burst into tears," Eve replied. "Plus, the boys knew it wasn't themselves or each other somehow, so it had to be Cassandra and they weren't about to drop her in it. They wouldn't drop each other in it if they knew it was her either, they bicker but they're not unfair to each other."

"You really do know them well," Flynn commented in admiration. "But if _you_  knew it was her why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to see if they did. But they didn't and that's good," she told him.

"It is?" Flynn crossed his eyebrows, perplexed.

"Mmhmm. Means they have each other's backs," she smiled before strolling off to check on Jenkins' wellbeing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) Please let me know if you have any prompts or requests for the Shipathon x


End file.
